Forum:I like it!
I LIKE IT! I dont see the problems some have described about the new DLC. I like it. The maps are new and a different lay out, they are a decent size and have great height variation compared to the other maps we have played before in Borderlands. I love Tartarus Station and I think it would make a great arena for multi player combat (including up near Tannis). I think while it has its quirks and slight variations (like how hard is it to find a gun case now - not), it was worth the wait and I am not feeling dashed hopes about it. I think well done and thank you Gearbox for organising another DLC. I think there seems to be a lot of ungrateful children out there who bitch and moan about what they havent got, and then continue to bitch and moan after they get it. Enough said, THANK YOU GEARBOX! SimoScanman 21:28, October 3, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I have never started a new thread before, I'm sorry if I have stuffed it up. DLC 3 is still better. At least GBX actually took the time to develop that instead of outsourcing it to a game studio that normally develops iPhone games. NOhara24 01:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :I wish there was a like button on this wiki... This comment needs it. I did like dlc4 for what it was, but it could have been so much better. DemonicGoblin 01:21, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : Dlc 4 was good for what is was, but after all the hype about it being "the best dlc yet" that they claimed in an interveiw i for one expected something better than knoxx here. That was not the case. Knoxx was almost like BL2 and DLC 4 was BL ogna.Veggienater 02:10, October 4, 2010 (UTC) " I think there seems to be a lot of ungrateful children out there who bitch and moan about what they havent got, and then continue to bitch and moan after they get it" Uh, hi, adult here, even - get this - someone who paid his own hard-earned money for DLC 4. The DLC was not good, and I say this as someone who's been playing games now for around 32 years - since the Atari home system came out. Now, I can appreciate youngsters like yourself haven't any taste - I deal with this phenomenon out of my own children - but, given years of exposure to games, you, too, will develop some discrimination in your approach to game content. What's more, once you move out of your parents' house and begin paying your own way in the world, you will value your entertainment dollars very highly, and when a lazy, short, unfunny, moneygrabbing DLC comes out for a game you're quite addicted to, you will feel somewhat betrayed, just as some of the adults out here who don't share your lack of experience do. Dotonehundred 02:27, October 4, 2010 (UTC) We are entitled to "bitch and moan". We PAID for this DLC, it wasn't a gift that Gearbox gave us out of the goodness of their hearts. I loved Borderlands and when I finished the Robot Revolution I also flet betrayed. This was their awesome DLC? Did they even play it before releasing it? It kind of taints the rest of the franchise for me.Beware the clap 03:03, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ^^^ Is this a general agreement among the members here? Cause this is sounding more and more like a reason not to bother, which also conflicts with my friend who baught it and loves it... though he hack himslef guns which deal ungodly damage and all that usual shit... He wonders why I dont want him to do that... Also, curious as to if anyone found any new legendary weapons, or if there are any? Lone-Wanderer 03:24, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I've almost done a complete 180 compared to how I felt about it originally. I just went through it again with my Mord today, and going in knowing what to expect in terms of content is totally different. When I did it with my Siren at first, I basically just went from waypoint to waypoint, barrelling through eveything. The levels are HUGE. Spend some time going off the beaten path. Grenade jump onto stuff. Look really closely at things in the distance, and see if you can get there. Get lost in Sanders Gorge. There are a shit-ton of chests in every map. The locker loot is top quality. And if you're not totally over-powered (My Siren is maxed in everything, and has all the pearls) the enemies will indeed provide a challenge. I was let down at first, but now I've seen just how detailed and distinct the DLC really is. Sort of like Final Fantasy 13 for me, or every Radiohead album; I hate it at first, but the more I get to know it the more I realize how great it really is/was. For ten bucks, you can't go wrong.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:38, October 4, 2010 (UTC) If you're looking for new things, the only thing new are the quests and areas. There are No new weapons, even ones from bosses, most enemies are reskinned, if not all of them, theres another brains quest, but as long as you make it a point to get those done as you do others, you'll be fine. Glas that we get 6 more bagslots and 2 skill points thoguh, that is at least a reason to go through it. So if you are looking for entirely new stuff, there really isn't much. DemonicGoblin 03:51, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm not saying its the best dlc on earth, or that it had everything we all wanted. But I think from reading this wiki for a while now, without much comment from myself, I was just saying that I was more disappointed with SOME of the child- like response to the dlc, like the world owes them something. Oh and by the way Dotonehundred, I too am an adult who does earn his own way, (including being a teacher and a builder with his own business), so if you could keep you "childish" and civil tongue in your head until you get your facts straight, we MIGHT be able to have a mature conversation. I dont find the value in my money or what I buy...but in interesting conversation. Isnt there enough "hate" threads for this dlc, whats wrong with having a spot where those who like it can say so? SimoScanman 04:08, October 4, 2010 (UTC) To be honest, your opinion on my civility is worth, to me, every cent I paid for it, as is your opinion of my opinion. "I think there seems to be a lot of ungrateful children out there who bitch and moan about what they havent got, and then continue to bitch and moan after they get it." Res ipsa loquitur. Have a great life. Dotonehundred 07:33, October 4, 2010 (UTC) wow. "the dlc sucks, and if you don't agree, it's because your opinion is wrong due to the fact that you're a kid.". Just wow. anyway, I don't get all the love that dlc3 gets. Aight, we get the level cap. But that's partially dlc3's "doing". The lv cap could've come in a patch or something. And even that is pretty rushed, since they never even rebalanced pt2.5. All you have to do with the lv cap is craw farming. Story wise, and stuff-to-do-wise, dlc3 is pretty poor. All you get is a boss that can only be soloed by 25% of the character classes (which is downright stupid if you ask me). Do remember that the armory isn't really supposed to be farmable. Apart from glitch farming craw and glitch farming the fort (assuming, as I do, that craw isn't really supposed to be beaten by a single char) what is there really to do on dlc3? All the things people like to do there weren't even intended by gearbox! I haven't got the time to play dlc4 yet, but among the ones I've played, Dlc1 was and still is the best, if you ask me. Nothing to farm, but at least it all was fresh and new.Turco poa 04:44, October 4, 2010 (UTC) No offense SimoScanman, If you look at sequels, especially StarWars episode 3, you can see that people tend to"bitch and moan" when something lesser is created after a great amount of hype. I admit that I am a high schooler. I live in my parents house and I work for minimum wage tutoring at my school. The fact that you say that people are childish for bitching and moaning about this DLC is asinine as well as degrading to others. "enough said" 00:39, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Most of the hype was from those who wanted a new dlc, just look at all the threads on this site for how much people wanted it and what they wanted in it. Even this site on the homepage shows how little was actually put out by Gearbox or 2K or anyone else for legit "hype". Have we forgotten already how hard it was to find out if, what and when it was coming? I also dont remember any official comments made in regards to "best ever dlc for borderlands" by anyone in the know. The hype came from the "gimmie, gimmies" who then bagged the crap out of it. But really this thread was to try and invite those who wanted to say they liked it and what they thought FROM A POSITIVE PERSPECTIVE if they wanted to. So far just attacks on my opinion and more of the same gripe about the dlc4. Plenty of threads for that already. SimoScanman 01:38, October 5, 2010 (UTC) @SimoScanman: "This is the biggest one we've done, in terms of context."- Randy Pitchford in a interview concerning the new DLC. You don't think that had anything to do with the hype?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:32, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Just going to throw my 2 cents in here. I have not finished the new DLC, but I LIKE IT. Just like the sniper rifle. I mean, after all this time of no DLC and the people who played Borderlands from launch are getting to the point of having nothing productive to do, like me. Everyone should be grateful for a new DLC, its 800 points and I, along with my best friend, thought it was a steal 'wink'. Gearbox did not have to make a new DLC, they could have done what Fallout 3 did, make consecutive DLC and then after awhile release the GOTY edition. And belive it or not, its quite funny. Cluck-Trap was gut busting for the 5 sec it was alive. If you say this DLC did not bring anything new to the table is because for unknown reasons (kindness?) Gearbox is going to release a patch that they could have sold with Robo Revolution. I stopped playing for that exact reason, im waiting for the patch. And does anyone else know about the FECKING PIRATE SHIP?! BlueZorro 04:34, October 5, 2010 (UTC) "And does anyone else know about the FECKING PIRATE SHIP?!" yes.. and to me it doesnt quite look like a pirate ship but rather just a huge sail ship.. (no pirate flags on it) been wondering how to get inside or ontop of it but havent had much luck yet.. might need someone with a crappy sledge's shotgun to gimme a boost up there or something XD oh and since we're quoting randy pitchfords interview about the dlc, here's another line to give you some disappointments: "you're going to find stuff you've never seen before" <- implying that you'd be getting new weapons and/or mods.. but no.. just.. absolutely nothing new.. guess it could referr to some new pearls from craw along with the patch (since there's so few of em compared to the legendaries).. but I'm not gonna get my hopes up for the patch.. I'm quite convinced there wont be any new guns, just old ones boosted up another 8 lvls.. TaSManiaC 08:21, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I liked it too!! i just loved how they built it, with lots of layers (roof, basement ad sub-basement) in tartarus station. The quests were good, the storyline was funny, however it didn't lasted that long and enemies weren't hard at all (or had i overexploited the game by farming craw?). It sounds to me like they released a feotal DLC, meaning not completed yet but would have lots of great things. I expect something with the lvl 69 patch (harder enemies??) Valtiell 22:30, October 5, 2010 (UTC) "or had i overexploited the game by farming craw?"- Valtiell Bingo. Everyone has been farming and duping and constructing for so long, our load outs are top-notch. I used an Aries for my secondary run through DLC4, with my Mord, and still died a few times, especially at Minac. I can only imagine how much more difficult it would have been were I just stuck with a regular old shock revolver. I might have even been tempted to run fo0r cover once or twice, like back in the old days.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:47, October 5, 2010 (UTC)